wHy?
by Noriko Saionji
Summary: cerita yang menceritakan kehidupan siswa SMA yang...
1. Chapter 1

Bummmm…

Bummmm…

Gyahahahahaha –ketawa gaje-

saiia datang membawa fic perdana saiia…

inti ceritanya akan muncul ditengah tengah cerita

belum akan saiia munculkan di chap. ini…

So…. Read and don't forget to review!!

**JANGAN PERGI!!**

**Lembar 1**

KRIING!!

Bel SMA Riang Gembira bernyanyi dengan riang, menandakan anak-anak sudah harus masuk kelas. Murid-murid SMA Riang Gembira langsung menuju keluar kelas dan mulai berbaris dengan rapi.Tanpa kecuali anak kelas XI C ."Siaaaaaaaaaaap graaak….!!" Pain sang ketua kelas menyiapkan dengan suara serak-serak banjir kebanggaannya. Setelah itu mereka masuk dan duduk di bangku masing-masing.Sambil menyiapkan buku pelajaran mereka menyempatakan untuk bercerita-cerita ria, sebelum guru masuk. Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shika, dan Sai, adalah beberapa anak penghuni XI C yang siring mengeluarkan lelucon gajebo mereka (dilempar guci ama naruto). Mereka menamai diri mereka Jibril –Jiwa brandal ingat illahi- boys. Disini juga ada Sakura, Ino, Noriko, dan Mamiko. Mereka menamai gank mereka, 4 girls XI C. Dulunya, bernama 5 girls X C tapi karena Konan, pindah keluar kota, jadi mereka mengganti nama menjadi 4 girls XI C.

"Selamat pagi anak-anaaaak!!" suara kakashi yang datang tiba-tiba menggema di dalam kelas XI C yang memang sangat luas dengan murid yang sedikit. "Pa…pagi paaaak…"dengan kaget mereka menjawab salam Kakashi. " Ok, sekarang pelajaran kesenian, betuul??" kata Kakashi selaku guru kesenian anak kelas XI C kata anak-anak berbarengan dengan (ngga) niat. Mereka menganggap kakashi adalah guru yang aneh. Karena bukannya mereka belajar tentang seni tetapi malah permainan logika yang gajeba. "Ya, tapi saya mohon maaf sekali karena saya harus meninggalkan kalian, karena saya akan menghadiri rapat di simpang suna." Mendengar kata maaf, anak-anak langsung bersemanagat, karena tau pelajaran kesenian pasti tidak ada hari itu. "Supaya kalian tidak menganggur kalian boleh berlatih alat musik di ruang kesenian. Tapi saya harap kalian tidak ribut oke.. Pain tolong awasi.!!" Kata kakashi sambil pergi keluar kelas. Pain memberikan hormat bak tentara militer "wuyeyeyeyeyeyye" anak-anak bersorak-sorai gembira. "Wokey semoa, mari kita menuju ke ruang kesenian." Kata Pain sambil sibuk membetulkan celananya yang mau melorot.

**Di ruang kesenian**

Sesampainya disana mereka memilih alat musik yang ingin mereka mainkan. Sasuke, Neji, dan Sai, memilih untuk bermain gitar. Shikamaru memilih drum. Pain memilih gamelan jawa.Kecuali Naruto, satu-satunya anggota JB, yang tidak bisa bermain alat musik. Yang perempuan juga tidak mau kalah. Mamiko dan Ino memilih keyboard. Sisanya hanya duduk dan memerhatikan shika dan sasuke yang bermain alat musik dengan mahirnya. "Eh, sakura kamu nyanyi donk" Noriko meminta Sakura supaya mau menyanyi. "eh, iya sakura nyanyi…" diiringi sorakan teman-temannya yang lain "nyanyi…nyanyii…nyanyi…". "Gimana kalau kamu nyanyi diiringin sama sasuke dkk…" Noriko mengusulkan lagi."em…ok deh… tapi 1 lagu aja ya…" kata sakura menyanggupi. "Woiii un, sasuke un, sini iringin sakura nyanyi un.." Deidara memanggil sasuke yang hanya berjarak 1 meter dari hadapannya. "Sakura mau nyanyi apa?" Tanya sasuke dengan lembut. "em…apa ya??" Sakura bingung lagu apa yang ingin dia nyanyikan. " Gimana kalau lagu girlfriend-nya avril " Sai mengusulkan lagunya. "Ah, jelek ah… Lagu Umbrella ella ella Rihana aja…" giliran sasuke yang ngusulin lagunya. "Ya…deh, tapi pas Jay-Z yang nyanyi aku ngga bisa…"."Kalau itu biar aku yang nyanyi sakura…" Naruto tiba-tiba menawarkan diri. " ya… deh.." sakura mengiyakan.

Naruto : Ahuh..ahuh …yeah…

Naruto menyanyi dengan gaya layaknya rapper sejati.

Naruto : No clouds in my storms Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank

Coming down with the dow jones

When clouds come we gone, we rocafella

Lalalalalalalalalala…… (saiia ngga ngerti lagi kelanjutannya)

Sakura mulai menyanyi….

You had my had and we'll never be worlds apart

Maybe in magazines

But you'll still be my star

Baby cause in the dark you can see shiny stars

And that's when you need me there

With you I'll always share…

Because…

Sakura, Naruto, dan anak-anak yang lain ikut nyanyi juga..

When the sun shines, we'll shine together

Told you I'll be here forever

Said I'll always be your friend

Took an oath I' mma stick it out' till the end

Now that it's raining more than ever

Know that we'll still have each other

You can stand under my umbrella

You can stand under my umbrella

Ella ella hei hei hei

Under my my umbrella

Ella ella hei hei

Waktu sakura nyanyi reffnya Sasori dan Pain jagad-joged mirip duet mautnya trio macan (?).

"Whueeeeeee" anak-anak langsung pada sorak sorai. "keren lho… pas pensi buat band aja…" kata Ino. "sakura suaramu bagus."sakura langsung blushing dipuji Sasuke. "em…kamu juga hebat kok main musiknya" sakura balik muji sasuke.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**SMA Riang Gembira/waktu istirahat**

"Eh guys… kita cari anggota baru buat 4 girls XI C yu… biar bisa jadi 5 girls XI C…" Noriko menyapa teman-temannya. "Iya nih sakura… masa Cuma 4 kayanya kurang seru…" Ino menyetujui usul Noriko. "Terserahlah… aku si ngikut aja…" kata Sakura sambil meminum teh kotaknya. Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Sakura, Ino, Noriko, dan Mamiko langsung sibuk mencari siapa yang akan menjadi anggota baru mereka.

Ditempat berbeda Sasuke dan kawan-kawan sedang berada di perpustakaan (?). Sasuke mencari buku-buku tentang internet. Shikamaru memilih buku tentang bagaimana cara tidur yang nyaman dimana saja. Sai, sibuk membaca komik doraemon. Neji, memilih buku tentang politik. Dan Naruto, buku tentang…tentang… masak-memasak. Ya, hobi baru Naruto akhir-akhir ini adalah memasak. Lembar demi lembar mereka memabaca tanpa menyadari kalau bel sudah berbunyi sejak tadi. "eh, Sai jam berapa sekarang?" Naruto tiba-tiba teringat akan jam. "jam tengah… duabelas!! Eh buruan-buruan kita telat neh…" Sai langsung gelagapa saat melihat jam di jam tangan berwarna hitam di tangan kirinya. Kemudian mereka berlima lari secepat kilat.

**Ruang kelas XI C/ Pel. Biologi**

Hosh…hosh… Sasuke dkk…terengah-engah karena kecapean berlari dari perpus ke kelas yang jaraknya sekitar 1 km. Dan saat mereka akan masuk, ternyata Pak Guy sudah berdiri di depan pintu. "Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, dan kalian bertiga saya lupa namanya… Dari mana kalian?" Mata guru guy sudah melotot. "ka…kami dari perpustakaan pak…" naruto menjawab dengan segenap keberaniannya. Pak Guy ini adalah guru paling killer di SMA Riang Gembira ini. "Dari perpustakaan?? Alah alasan saja… paling kalian baru saja dari warung bang mamat kan?" kata Pak Guy. "benar pak… kami dari mperpustakaan" giliran shikamaru yang menjawab. "bener deh pak… sumpe deh.. maaf deh pak… bapak ngga marah kan??" kata Sai dengan santai dan manjanya. Pak Guy melotot kearah Sai. Sai langsung menunduk. "ya sudah sanalah… duduk" Pak Guy sudah malas menanggagapi anak-anak JB ini.

Teeet….

" Pelajaran selesai jangan lupa kerjakan halaman 38. Terimakasih….sampai jumpa…" Pak Guy mengakhiri pelajarannya. "woiiii, guys… buruan ke lapangan bawah…!!" setelah Pak Guy keluar Sasori kemudian teriak memberiakan pengumuman. "emang ada apaaan sih, un?" Tanya Deidara. " Si Gaara, Gaara mau nembak….. "

Penasaran siapa yang akan ditembak oleh Gaara di lapangan bawah.

Nantikan cahp. Berikutnya….

**Lowonagn OC!!**

1) buat jadi anggota 4 girls XI C -1-

2) buat jadi anak baru yang bakal jadi pacarnya sasuke…

3) kakak kelas yang suka sama Sasuke -1-

4) kakaknya Sasuke -1-

5) temennya Itachi -2-

6) buat jadi guru -3- sertain mau jadi guru apa…

7) yang ditembak sama Gaara -1-

8) fansnya 4 girls XI C -1-

Yang berminat plis ripiu…

I wait your ripiu…

Kritik dan Sarannya juja…


	2. Chapter 2

**wHy??**

**Lembar 2**

"Hah, Gaara?? Siapa??" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"aduh…siapa ya namanya?? Lupa aku.."

"jahh… gemana sih loe??" Ino terlihat sebel.

"ciri-cirinya deh kaya gimana?" Sakura menanyakan ciri-ciri cewe' yang ditembak Gaara.

"Kalo ga salah rambutnya sebahu warna item, tinggi, putih, cantik, matanya… item. Itu lho yang suka main basket bareng ama Gaara…" kata Sasori memberikan ciri-ciri cewe'tersebut.

"Oh… aku tau.. anak kelas XI D bukan? Namanya… e…Yuna… eh, bukan-bukan… Yu…" Hinata sedang mengingat-ingat siapa nama cewe' itu...

"Yuki… iya Yuki… Gaara mau nembak Yuki!! Ahh… udah deh mending kita buru-buru ke lapangan bawah deh… keburu selese nih…" Sasori mengajak teman-temannya untuk menonton acara penembakan itu.

**SMA Riang Gembira/Lapangan bawah/pulang sekolah**

Wow… disana tergelar red carpet khusus buat Yuki. Dengan banyak taburan bunga di pinggir kanan dan kirinya. Karpet merah tersebut digelar dari tangga menuju sebuah tempat peristirahatan (?) siswa seusai olahraga. Di tempat peristirahan tersebut sudah dihiasi dengan hiasan-hiasan bunga yang cantik. Sungguh suasana yang menyenangkan.

Akhirnya yang ditunggu datang juga. Yuki datang ditemani dengan kedua temannya. Teman-temannya hanya mengantar sampai tangga. Yuki melangkah di karpet berwarna merah tua itu.

Dug…dag… dug…dag… jantung Gaara berdetak cepat. Dia takut kalau-kalau dia akan ditolak oleh Yuki.

'aduh bagaimana ini…aku memang bodoh..kenapa harus dengan cara seperti ini…' pikir Gaara.

"Gaara…" kata Yuki lirih setelah sampai di tempat peristirahatan tadi. Gaara yang menghadap kebelakang berbalik setelah mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seorang gadis yang sangat dia kenal.

"Yuki…aishiteru...?" Kata Gaara dengan segenap keberaniannya. Disambut sorak-sorai meriah dari kawan-kawannya yang menonton dari atas.

"Emm… kenapa kamu suka sama aku Gaara?" Yuki menanyakan alasan mengapa Gaara bisa suka sama dia.

"karena…kerena kamu beda sama yang lain… kamu tu… aku ngga bisa ngungkapinnya dengan kata-kata. Tapi aku mohon kamu mau nrima aku buat jadi seseorang yang penting buat kamu…" Gaara udah bingung mau ngomong apalagi.

"Gaara… aku seneng banget kamu udah ngelakuin semua ini buat aku… Sebenernya kalau boleh jujur dari dulu aku juga udah suka sama kamu…" Semua anak yang nonton Bersorak-sorai ria…

"Aku mau kok, jadi pacar kamu…" Yuki melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"wueeeeeeeeee" anak-anak langsung bersorang-sorai lagi….

"Ya… ampun makasih ya…" Gaara memeluk tubuh Yuki.

Setelah acara penembakan itu, anak-anak semua bubar dan pulang kerumah masing-masing.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Teeeeet…..

Bel SMA Riang Gembira berbunyi menandakan murid-murid sudah harus masuk kedalam kelas. "Siaaapp Geraaaaakk!!" seperti biasa Pain menyiapkan barisan kelasnya. Anak-anak masuk kedalam kelas dengan rapi.

**Kelas XI C/ Pel. Basing**

"Good morning…" sapa seorang wanita berkaca mata berambut hijau tua.

"Do you have some homework?" kata mrs.wammy nama wanita tadi.

"yes mom.." jawab anak-anak serempak.

"I'm sorry mom, I didn't do my homework…" kata Sai… dengan polos dan jujur.

"Ok, never mind!! Shika… please write your homework in the whiteboard!! And the other, please do the tasks page 72"Mrs. Wammy ini tidak pernah memarahi anak yang tidak megerjakan pr. Tapi shikamaru yang menerima getahnya. Karena pasti selalu dia yang mengerjakan didepan kelas.

"ya… perfect… student please write on your notebook! After that I will tell you about procedure…"

Wait a moment…

Wait a moment…

Wait a moment…

"Ok, Uchiha Sasuke, what is the purpose of Procedure?" mrs. Wammy bertanya kepada sasuke.

"the purpose is to tell someone how to make or how to use something…" Sasuke menjawab dengan lancarnya.

"Great… the purpose of procedure is how to make… how to use… or how to do something. Like How to make friedrice? How to use Camera Digital and etc…." Mrs. Wammy menerangkan tentang procedure.

Teeet……

"ok, time is up… so don't forget to study ok… good morning and see you!!" Mrs. Wammy mengakhiri pelajaran bahasa inggrisnya.

"Sakura ngantin yu…" ajak Ino kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Noriko, Mamiko, nyok ikut…" Sakura mengajak Noriko dan Mamiko, biasa…. 4 girls.

**Kantin SMA Riang Gembira/ Jam istirahat**

"Oh my gosh!! Gilaaaa…" Kata Ino kaya orang aneh.

"Kamu kenapa si?" Tanya mamiko.

"Kalian liat ngga tadi?" kata Ino kepada teman-temannya.

"Liat apaan? "Tanya sakura penasaran.

"itu tadi…tadi… tadi ada…" Ino udah kaya orang kesurupan.

"ada apa… hantuuu…??" Tanya Noriko

"bukan… hantu… tapi malaikat…" kata Ino.

"Aih loh… jangan-jangan malaikat pencabut nyawa lagi…" kata Sakura.

"Hush… tadi itu malaikat kebahagiaan.." kata Ino.

"hah?? Emang ada apa malaikat kebahagiaan? Baru pernah denger" kata Noriko

"Aduuh… kalian itu kok pada oneng-oneng semua si… barusan ada cowo' cuakep banget…" Kata Ino.

"hah masa si? Kaya apa orangnya?" Sakura tambah penasaran apa yang dikatakan Ino.

"yah telat udah pergi orangnya… eh…eh…eh… ngga denk… tuh dia lagi main catur sama bang Mamat" Ino bisik-bisik sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kearah cowo' yang lagi asik main catur sama penjaga kantin, Bang Mamat.

"Eh, iya… cakep pisan…siapa si?"Tanya Mamiko

"ohh… itu kan Itachi… kakak kelas kita… anak kelas XII A" kata Sakura, yang sepertinya mengenal cowo' pujaannya Ino itu.

"punya nomer hpnya ga??" Tanya Ino.

"ngga tapi ntar aku mintain deh ke temenya…." Kata sakura sambil menyuap soto ayam yang tadi dia pesan. Sakura memang banyak mengenal kakak kelas. Karena dia mengikuti ekstrakulikuler jurnalistik yang banyak kakak kelasnya.

"wa… makasih ya sakura… kamu memang sohib aku yang pualing baek …" Kata Ino sambil meluk Sakura sampe sakura (rada) sesak napas.

"hnn…."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Eh, ka…ka…" Sakura teriak-teriak memanggil seorang cewe' berambut panjang warna abu-abu, memakai bando warna merah darah, matanya berwarna ungu dan agak pendek.

"ka stellar, ka stellar temennya ka Itachi kan?" Tanya sakura kepada Stellar.

"iya… aku BFnya itachi malah…" kata Stellar.

"waduh… pas banget… em… ka stellar punya no.nya kak Itachi gag?" Tanya sakura malu-malu.

"oh… kalo no. hpnya aku ngga apal… ada si di hp-ku… tapi aku lagi ngga bawa hp…" kata Stellar.

"yah…"

"Emm… gini aja kamu minta aja sama ka Helen, tau ga? Namanya Inuzumaki Helen…"

"Yang kaya gimana orangnya?"

"yang rambutnya coklat muda aga panjang, warna matanya baby blue, kulitnya kuning langsat, tinginya… lumayanlah… anak kelas XII A juga, di juga BFnya Itachi" Stellar memberikan ciri-ciri Inuzumaki Helen BFnya Itachi yang satu lagi.

"Oh, ya dah.. nanti aku tanya dia waktu pulang sekolah ajah… makasih ya ka…" sakura mengeluarkan senyum manisnya.

" eh, ka Itachi udah punya pacar belum,ka?" sakura balik lagi.

"oh… kayanya si belum… Tanya aja deh… emang kenapa? Kamu suka ya sama Itachi?"

"eh, ngga…ngga… bukan aku kok yang suka tapi temen aku… jangan bilang ya…"

"iya…iya… nanti kalo itu aku coba comblangin deh temen kamu itu sama Itachi." Kata Stellar.

"wa… makasi banyak ya ka… bye!!" sakura melambaikan tangannya.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Setelah pulang sekolah Sakura dan Ino buru-buru pergi ke XIIA. Ke kelasnya Itachi, bukan mencari Itachi tapi Helen, ya sambil nyuri-nyuri pandang dikit lah…

"Misi…kakak yang namanya Helen bukan?" Tanya Ino dengan sopan.

"Hah??aku??" Helen balik Tanya.

"iya kakak, siapa lagi…"

"oh iya…aku Helen kenapa emang?" Helen menanyakan maksud sakura.

"e…gini ka.. aku boleh minta nomernya ka Itachi ngga?" Tanya Sakura bisik-bisik, takut kedengeran Itachi.

"hah?? Buat apa emangnya? Kalian suka sama Itachi?" kata Helen.

"e…dia kok yang suka…kalo aku ngga suka…" kata sakura sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Ino.

"eh…iya kak, tapi jangan bilang ka Itachi ya…" Ino memohon.

"iya… gampang… nih nomernya…" Helen mengambil hp N93i miliknya.

"berapa ka?" Ino siap-siap menyalin nomernya ke hp N73 miliknya.

"0…8…0…8…0…3…0…5…1…9…9…5…" Helen mengeja nomor hap Itachi.

"okey sipp, makasih ya ka…"

"iya…iya.."

"Ka, ka Itachi udah punya pacar belum?"

"tenang aja….belum kok…" kata Helen

"Ya udah deh ka… makasih ya… bye…" Ino dan Sakura melambaikan tangannya.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**XI C/jam pelajaran kosong**

"tau gag tadi malem aku smsan lho ama Itachi…"kata Ino membangga-banggakan.

Flashback

Drrrtt..drtttt….

Sebuah hp N76 bergetar sambil melantunkan lagu Somewhere I belong-nya Linkin park.

"hah nomer siapa nih?" Itachi melihat sederet nomor tak dikenal. Ia membaca sebuah tulisan berjajar di layar handphonenya.

'Haiii…. Ini ka Itachi bukan? Saiia harap ia…

tolong balas sms saiia ini'

sebuah sms dari Yamanaka Ino, muncul dihp Itachi.

Drrrrt….drrttt…

Kali ini hp Ino yang bergetar…

'Iya w Itachi… kenapa emangnya??

Ni siiappa si?'

Terus dan terus, Ino dan Itachi bersms ria semalaman.

Flashback: end

"hah, masa sih?" Tanya mamiko.

"serius deh, baca aja tuh smsnya dihpku…"

"emang apa si, bagusnya Itachi? Muka ngga cakep-cakep amat. Kadang-kadang suka bikin-bikin tingkah aneh. Kenapa bisa pada suka si ma Itachi?" kata Noriko.

"hush… awas nanti kedengeran sama FBI lho…" kata Sakura.

"hah FBI?? Gila bener… dia ampe dikawal ama FBI?? Buset…."

"bukan FBI itu maksudku, FBI itu singkatan dari Fans Berat Itachi. Kan banyak tu yang ngefans sama Itachi… makanya pada bikin FBI komuniti… "

"wadow…masa seh?? Aku mau ikutan ah… tu kan berarti emang si Itachi cakep…"

"ye….dasar!!" sakura menyuraki Ino.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"pengumuman-pengumuman… pengumuman ditujukan kepada semua anak kelas XI harap berkumpul di lapangan basket nanti sepulang sekolah. Akan diberitahukan beberapa informasi mengenai studytour minggu depan. Sekali lagi, pengumuman ditujukan kepada sumua anak kelas XI harap berkumpul di lapangan basket nanti sepulang sekolah. Akan diberitahukan beberapa informasi mengenai studytour yang akan diadakan minggu depan. Terimakasih."

Sebuah pengumuman berkumandang di speaker-speaker yang ada didalam masing-masing kelas. Sebuah pengumuman mengenai studytour anak-anak kelas XI minggu depan. Setelah mendengar pengumuman tersebut anak-anak kelas XI langsung bersorak-sorai riang gembira.

"wuasssiiikkk!!" Sai berteriak keras sekali, tidak sadar kalau ada guru didepannya.

"uppss…maaf buu…" Sai buru-buru minta maaf.

"ok..ok…tidak apa…saya tau kok perasaan kalian akan pergi berkaryawisata…pastinya bahagia… " kata seorang guru fisika yang berparas cantik, tinggi, rambutnya hitam terurai, dan memakai kacamata. Wanita ini bernama Zooi. Zooi ini adalah kekasihnya kakashi. Zooi dan Kakashi adalah pasangan yang amat serasi. Zooi cantik dan Kakashi tampan. Banyak orang iri dengan mereka.

"I'm sorry mam… could you repeat what is the meaning of Conduction?" Shikamaru berdiri dan bertanya kepada mrs. Zooi.

"ok… conduction is a method of charging an object by way of direct contact between 2 object that electron move from one object to the other object…" mrs. Zooi menerangkan tentang konduksi.

"thanks mam…" shika kembali duduk.

Kriiiiiing…..

"Ok, don't forget to study!! Good bye…" Mrs. Zooi pergi keluar kelas.

Anak-anak langsung menuju ke lapangan basket.

**SMA Riang Gembira/Lapangan Basket/Pulang sekolah**

Semua anak-anak kelas XI sudah berkumpul di Lapangan Basket.

"Selamat siang anak-anaaak…." Jiraiya menyapa anak-anak dengan penuh dengan semangat!!

"Seaaaaaang puaaaaaak!!" serentak semua anak-anak menjawab Sang kepala sekolah Jiraiya….

"wokey… anak-anakku sekalian… saya selaku kepala sekolah Riang Gembira mau mengucapkan selamat jalan. Kalian harus berhati-hati selama berada di Indonesia. Karena Indonesia tempat yang sangat rawan. Apalagi kalian akan singgah di Ibukotanya, Jakarta. Disana banyak yang namanya copet, preman, dan sejenisnya. Belum lagi, semua harga barang mahal…. Udara panas… dan macet yang tak tanggung-tanggung. Apalagi disana sedang musim penghujan. Udah ujan…becek…ngga ada ojek… .Jadi saya harap kalian berhati-hati selama berada di

Jakarta. Selebihnya akan di jelaskan oleh guru kita tersayang, guru kita tercinta… Mrs. Darbi…" Jiraiya memberikan sambutan gajeybownya .

"Selamat Pagi!! Ya saya akan menyampaikan beberapa pengumuman tentang karya wisata yang akan diadakan minggu depan. Kalian harus sudah sampai disekolah pukul 21.00, bila melebihi itu, apa boleh buat…kalian akan kami tinggal….Kalian jangan lupa membawa seragam dan sepatu. Karena pada saat kita berkunjung ke Kedutaan Besar kalian akan memakai seragam dan sepatu……" Mrs. Darbi masih memberikan beberapa informasi mengenai karya wisata yang akan diadakan minggu depan.

Anak-anak sudah memunculkan wajah tak sabar dan bahagia mereka. kecuali satu. Seorang anak laki-laki berwajah tampan, dan memiliki rambut ayam ini sedang duduk bersila, menahan rasa sakit yang sangat menyiksa.

'kenapa aku ini? Perasaan tadi pagi aku baik-baik saja mengapa dadaku begitu sakit??' sebuah pertanyaan besar muncul dalam benak Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa Sas?" Tanya Naruto yang sedari tadi memerhatikan Sasuke.

"hah?? Engga kok ngga papa... " Kata Sasuke dengan memberikan senyum manis dengan sekuat tenaga.

"beneran ngga papa? Kalo sakit nanti aku minta anak PMR buat ngangkut kamu…"kata Naruto ingin meyakinkan.

"ngangkut? Emang aku barang apa diangkut. Ngga deh bener aku ngga papa. Udah dengerin aja tuh Mrs. Darbi."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

2 hari kemudian…

**Di kelas XI C**

"baik anak-anak kelas kalian akan kedatangan murid baru dia pindahan dari Suna. Semoga kalian dapat menerimanya dengan baik. Dan kalian dapat menjalin hubungan pertemanan yang baik pula dengannya.Nakamura silahkan masuk…" kata Kakashi selaku wali kelas XIC.

Kemudian masuklah seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang, tinggi, berkulit putih, dan bermata biru gelap.

"Nakamura silahkan perkenalkan diri kamu…"

"selamat pagi teman-teman… saya Nakamura tapi kalian cukup memanggil saya dengan Mura. Saya pindahan dari SMA Suna Tersenyum. Semoga saya dapat menjalin pertemanan yang baik dengan kalian. Dan mohon bantuannya…" kata anak baru tersebut dengan suara yang merdu dengan penuh sopan santun.

"ok cukup.. kamu bisa duduk di sebelah Hinata..." kata Kakashi mempersilahkan Nakamura untuk duduk.

"terima kasih pak…" kata Mura sambil melangkah menuju bangku di sebelah Hinata.

"Hai…namaku Hinata…"kata Hinata memperkenalkan diri.

"aku Mura...sedang berkenlan denganmu" Kata Mura ramah. Dia tidak sadar apabila dia sedang diperhatikan oleh seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk di pojok belakang.

"woii Sas, kenapa kamu? Kamu suka sama Mura?" kata Naruto membuyarkan lamunannya.

"oh… gadis itu cantik juga ya…" kata Sasuke masih memandang Mura.

"iya sih… tapi gimana sama Sakura, Sas?" kata Naruto.

"Hah, Sakura? Emang aku kenapa sama Sakura. Aku ngga ada apa-apa lagi sama dia."

Acara bisik-bisik mereka terpotong saat Guru Kakashi menegur mereka.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto… jangan bicara sendiri" kata Kakashi.

"i..i..iya pak..maaf" kata Sasuke dan Naruto berbarengan.

"kertas pembagian bus akan saya tempel di papan pengumuman kelas. Pain tolong tempelkan. Saya akan pergi dulu…ada keperluan sebentar. Jangan berisik..terimakasih" kata Kakashi sambil berjalan menuju keluar.

Setelah Kakashi keluar, anak-anak berbondong-bondong menuju ke papan pengumuman. Mencari di bus mana mereka akan duduk.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Satu minggu kemudian…

**Di Sekolah…**

"ehh..gimana gimana? Dah ada persiapan belum buat ntar malem?" kata Ino.

"ohh…udah donk... kamu udah nyiapain?" kata Sakura

"em, tinggal masukin kedalem koper aja kok… abis tadi malem males si… kalo kalian gimana?" Ino bertanya kepada kedua sahabatnya yang lain Mamiko dan Noriko.

"aku sama aja kaya Ino tinggal masukin kedalem koper, abis ntar takut ada yang kurang…" kata Noriko yang masih asik dengan novelnya.

"kalo aku si.. dah siap semuanya…tinggal tunggu malem aja terus berangkat deh…"Mamiko memang yang paling rajin dari semua anggota 4 girls XIC.

Keempat anak perempuan itu masih mengobrolkan tentang persiapan mereka untuk nanti malam.

Anak-anak JB –Jibril Boys- juga tidak mau kalah. Mereka juga membicarakan tentang Karya Wisata nanti malam.

"waa… shikamaru enak nih bisa ketemu sama temari terus…" kata Sai.

" hohoho…iya donk… udah lama aku nunggu acara kaya gini." Kata shikamaru.

Mereka masih mengobrolkan tentang hal yang sama.

"oh iya… dari tadi Sasuke kemana sih? Dari tadi kok ngga keliatan?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"eh iya ya… kemana tu anak?"kata Neji.

"ah..paling ke kelas sebelah…" kata Shikamaru.

"iya juga ya… oh iya…gimana kalo nanti malem kita berangkat bareng…" Naruto mulai melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka lagi.

Merek atidak tahu kalau Sasuke sedang berada di sebuah gudang kecil di dekat mushola sekolah. Dia sedang merasakan sakit yang dia rasakan sejak beberapa hari kemarin.

'ahh…sakit…sakit…kenap aku ini? Rasanya dadaku seperti ditusuk-tusuk… kenapa aku' Sasuke bergumam dalam hati.

Tak disangka saat Sasuke sedang merasakan kesakitan, datang seseorang masuk. Dia tidak tahu kalau Sasuke berada didalam.

"lho..Sasuke sedang apa kau disini?"kata Gadis itu.

"ohh..kau Tenten…tidak..aku sedang mencari sesuatu tadi tapi tidak ada…"kata Sasuke mencoba mencari alasan.

"Mencari sesuatu kok sambil duduk…"

"ta…tadi aku cape jadi aku duduk dulu. Kamu mau ngapain disini?"

" ohh…aku cuma lagi pengen nenangin diri aku…. Kalo aku lagi ada masalh aku selalu ketempat ini untuk menenangkan diri."kta Tenten.

"emm, kalo boleh tau emang kamu lagi ada masalah apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"aku….."

Teeeett….. saat Tenten akan menceritakan masalahnya… Bel masuk kelas berbunyi. Dia harus segera masuk.

"aduh…maaf Sasuke…aku harus segera masuk…maaf ya.. dahh" kata tenten sambil berlalu pergi.

"oh iya… dah…" kata Saskuke.

Kemudian juga pergi ke dalam kelas.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

okey...

maaf ya...apdetnya lama...

abis ngga sempet-sempet...

terus OCnya belum keluar semua...

tapi di chap. berikut saya akan coba munculkan...

Lowongan OC ditutup tapi yang mau rikues sesutu boleh aja...

RnR ya...

tnx...


End file.
